Rush
Inverness Caledonian Thistle was formed in August 1994 by the merger of Caledonian and Inverness Thistle, both members of the Highland Football League. The new club was formed with a view to applying for one of the two vacancies in the Scottish Football League and was created when the league restructured in 1994 to four divisions of ten teams each. They were successful and were elected to the Scottish Third Division along with Highland derby rivals Ross County. The club's name was amended to Inverness Caledonian Thistle in 1996 at the request of Inverness District Council. The club first came to national prominence after their Scottish Cup victories over Celtic in the 2000s with 3 one at Celtic Park, which resulted in a famous headline in The Sun. In 2004 Infiniti added a all wheel drive version of the G35 sports saloon to compete with similar all wheel drive sports saloons from Audi and BMW. Infiniti also introduced a larger SUV to compete with the Toyota Land Cruiser/Lexus LX470. This was the Infiniti QX56 based on the Nissan Armada. In 2005 BMW bought Swiss team Sauber to form the BMW Sauber Formula One racing team with the takeover coming after BMW's relationship with Williams had deteriorated in the previous months and the partnership ended at the end of the season. The team was based at Sauber's headquarters in Switzerland and BMW's headquarters in Germany. BMW Sauber scored two podium finishes and came fifth in 2006. This was followed by a second place in 2007 after the McLaren team had been excluded from the championship. Robert Kubica took BMW Sauber's maiden Grand Prix victory at the following year's Canadian Grand Prix, but after a poor season the following year BMW withdrew from Formula One racing and sold the team back to founder Peter Sauber. That same year, the FIA confirmed that Sauber had been granted the entry vacated by Toyota Formula One Racing following their withdrawal and that they would be using Ferrari engines. Sauber had previously announced on 29 November that the team's chassis for the 2010 season would be designated Sauber C29 while Blick reported that the team will be called Team Sauber F1. In January 2010, Sauber said that he has not yet applied for a change of name so therefore they remain for now as BMW Sauber Formula One Racing Team despite no BMW components. Kamui Kobayashi was announced as their driver with Nick Heidfeld taking over Pedro de la Rosa for the remaining 5 races of the year. Kobayashi was retained for 2011; he was joined by teammate Sergio Pérez and his compatriot Esteban Gutiérrez as reserve driver. The team debuted the C30 on 31st January, with testing beginning the following day. At the start of the season in Australia Pérez and Kobayashi were later disqualified because of technical infringements. Pérez suffered a major collision at the Monaco Grand Prix, with Pedro de la Rosa taking over from him for the remainder of the Canadian Grand Prix weekend. Sauber started the following season with a finish that was points-scoring – Kobayashi sixth and Pérez eighth – in Australia, before Pérez finished second at the Malaysian Grand Prix; the team's best result as a independent team. Kobayashi started third at the Chinese Grand Prix behind the two Mercedes cars of Nico Rosberg and Michael Schumacher but although he finished the race in tenth place he recorded the fastest lap of the race, his first fastest lap in Formula One racing. For the German Grand Prix Sauber achieved their best result of the season. After starting in twelfth position, Kobayashi finished fifth before a time penalty for Sebastian Vettel pushed him up into fourth, which gave him the best result of his career. At the Belgian Grand Prix Kobayashi started second and Pérez fourth which were the best grid positions in the history of the team. At the start of the race, Romain Grosjean caused a spectacular crash that took himself, Pérez, Fernando Alonso and Lewis Hamilton out of the race. Kobayashi's Sauber was also damaged and he finished the race in 13th place. On 5 November 2014 Felipe Nasr was announced as a Sauber driver to complete the 2015 lineup. Ferrari Driver Academy member Raffaele Marciello acted as reserve driver. The team also underwent a livery change in accordance to their new sponsor Banco do Brasil. 1 year later Nico Rosberg won his first Formula One Championship title in the final race of the season. With nine wins and seven podiums, Rosberg beat defending World Champion Lewis Hamilton by 5 points. Rosberg followed the success of Keke Rosberg in 1982 and became the second son of a champion to become champion, a feat previously achieved by Graham and Damon Hill. Mercedes successfully defended their title for the second consecutive year by beating Red Bull Racing by 297 points. Ferrari finished third but 70 points behind it. Before the Spanish Grand Prix, Daniil Kvyat and Max Verstappen swapped places with Kvyat going to Toro Rosso and Verstappen to Red Bull. The start of the race saw Hamilton and Rosberg collide after Hamilton went to the grass and hit his team-mate. The race saw the youngest race winner as Verstappen won the Grand Prix, defending Ferrari driver Kimi Räikkönen after Red Bull committed Daniel Ricciardo to an additional pit stop. The European Grand Prix was initially created as a stop-gap. In 1983, the Formula One schedule originally featured a race near Flushing Meadows Park in New York City but the race was cancelled three months before the event, and track organizers at Brands Hatch were able to create a European Grand Prix at the track in its place. The success of the event led to the event returning on the schedule the following year. Brands Hatch was unable to host the European Grand Prix in 1984 because of the track hosting the British Grand Prix in even numbered years, so the European Grand Prix went to a redesigned and shorter Nürburgring circuit in 1984. Brands Hatch returned to host the European Grand Prix in 1985 but the race was replaced by the Hungarian Grand Prix in 1986. In 1990, Tomonori Tsurumaki built the Nippon Autopolis with the idea of hosting a Formula One race. 2 years later plans were made to have a Asian Grand Prix in 1993 to replace the Mexican Grand Prix on the schedule but they failed to materialize. Instead, Bernie Ecclestone added a race at Donington Park to the schedule, bringing back the European Grand Prix moniker. The race was the brainchild of Tom Wheatcroft, who had been trying to bring Formula One racing to the track since an abortive attempt to host the British Grand Prix in 1988. The first and so far only Formula One race at Donington Park resulted in Ayrton Senna's victory in mixed wet and dry conditions. The European Grand Prix would go the following season to Jerez in Spain. In 1994, Jerez hosted round 14 of 16 and the season finale in 1997. The latter was the site of the famous collision between Michael Schumacher and Jacques Villeneuve which saw Schumacher get disqualified from the Formula One championship and was also the scene of Mika Häkkinen's first Formula One championship victory. 2 years later Schumacher crashed heavily at Stowe; he broke his leg and missed many races which put him out of championship contention. There were attempts to bring the British Grand Prix back to Brands Hatch for 2002 but this never materialized. 14 years later Ford took the wraps off the seventh-generation Ford Fiesta, which is more efficient and more upmarket than ever. The new Fiesta is the most grown up version of Ford’s small hatchback and the more premium outlook ought to be reflected in the price tag. Ford is set to ditch of some entry-level trim lines and will expand its supermini’s horizons considerably with the launch of a compact crossover model called the Ford Fiesta Active, as well as a luxurious Ford Fiesta Vignale model. It’s still instantly recognisable as a Fiesta but the new car is 71mm longer and 12mm wider than its predecessor. Styling cues such as the swept-back headlights help to accentuate the car’s extra width, but there’s a functional reason at the heart of the slight increase in size. The Fiesta was originally uploaded onto Reagan Farmer's YouTube channel in February 2016 but it failed to materialize, which resulted in the car being taken over by the Bentley Bentayga. According to Ariana Grande, the CEO of the company didn't say whether the new Fiesta "will be based on the facelifted Volkswagen Golf MK7 that will arrive on New Year's Day 2017, or whether it will feature Big Country by Eric Marienthal. All we know is that the car will spawn a Fiesta Active and that it will also spawn a Fiesta Vignale model to the lineup. We wouldn’t outline if the Fiesta Active will be sold with four wheel-drive, although it’s unlikely!" The collapse of The Joker Chaos Coaster in 2015 meant that Reagan considered other videos that took over the slot previously taken by the Larson Giant Loop attraction at Six Flags Over Georgia Category:Rush